Episode 7 (series 12)
Episode 7 (series 12) is the seventh episode of the twelfth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on February 20, 2000. Episode Summary A bailiff reminds a tenant and her young squatters they have two hours to leave the rented house they're in, which has been sold to a property developer and is set to be demolished. Joe calls Sally, but she doesn't answer. An elderly lady in the house chains herself to a sofa and starts looking through old photos. Other squatters start throwing petrol bombs, but one slips out of their hands and rolls under the floor boards in the attic. Blue Watch arrive, and Sicknote finds the old lady. Pearce asks Dan to be his best man at his wedding to Fiona. The stranger who Sally kissed at the casino approaches her and asks if she wants to go on a date. Joe angrily interrupts, but Chris sees and tells Sally and Joe to sort out whatever their quarrel is. At the Quigleys', Sicknote and Owen listen to his old records. Pearce tries on suits for his wedding while Dan sits around and watches, bored. At the station, Sally asks Joe why he's ignoring her. The watch are unimpressed with what a journalist wrote about their handling of the eviction of the old lady. Maggie shows Pearce the wedding cake she's made for his wedding. Kelly organises Fiona's hen night, but Zoe shows up at the bar. Griggs comes to see Chris and says DO Chapman has moved on, so now he's in charge. Griggs also has news about Chris' promotion: it has been confirmed, but it won't be at Blackwall. Instead he has been transferred to the Fire Safety unit, with immediate effect. Chris is furious. Recall goes to see Liam Kennedy's dad, and asks him if he'd speak to the Brigade discipline and to tell them Recall didn't hit Graves. Mr Kennedy is dismissive at first, but they get talking and Mr Kennedy agrees to help. At the hen party, the watch wives gossip and get drunk with an Elvis impersonator, before deciding to go and "find some decent blokes". Kelly says she knows just the place. At Blackwall, George chats to Sicknote about the lack of romance between him and Kelly since they had children. Sally tries to talk to Joe, but he won't accept what she says. The drunk wives show up at Blackwall just as Pearce models his suit for the rest of the watch. Hyper opens the door, and the ladies force their way in. The rest of the watch hear the cacophony and go to investigate. The find the women undressing Hyper. Kelly and Chris sneak off. Pearce tells Fiona off. The rest of the girls lock themselves in a fire engine. Meanwhile, a police car is chasing a motorbike, which loses control and crashes, sliding under a fire engine. The women are put into a taxi, sobered up by events. Fiona and Kelly chat, and Kelly tells Fiona it's okay to not tell your husband everything – she doesn't tell George everything. The motorcyclist turns out to be female. Sally tries to talk to Joe again, and they agree that since neither of them want to leave Blue Watch, they have to stop seeing each other. Fiona tells Kelly about Zoe being her daughter. Cast 12